The Hate That Binds Us
by FreddyJason27
Summary: Varimathras has finally admitted what he wants, and what he wants is Sylvanas. When events lead him to take her, how will the Leader of the Forsaken react?


The Hate That Binds Us

Chapter - 1. Undying

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvanas couldn't see anything and the last thing she did remember seeing was darkness, there was a cloth over her eyes and binds on her wrists, and feet. She shook with the sudden feeling of cold that overcame her, and she realized her clothes were gone. Sylvanas's skin turned a purple kind of color, her nipples hardening in the cool air.

Sylvanas heard a clacking noise, like the sound of something hard moving across the cobblestone floor, and it was heavy not to mention. A pause in the steps, a shifting noise was heard, and the dim thud of plate armor hitting the ground. The large thing moved across the room, the last few strides to the bed.

Sylvanas felt the bed shift, and the silk below her move across her skin as the figure moved above her. "Who are you? What is the meaning of this?" A finger was put to her lips to stop her from talking and she shifted, trying to move away but the finger was removed and an arm was put around her waist to keep her from moving away.

The arm was strong and huge, bulging muscles and hard veins bulged from within. Sylvanas shuddered and the being above her moved again, her legs wrapping around the lower torso, and she blushed a deeper shade of undead purple at the feel of a very large organ against her back. The being hunched over, face as she could sense it, inches from her skin. The distance closed to an inch and she felt that cool breath, the body was warm, but the breath was cold. A contrast that gave her goose bumps, but everyone in Undercity was dead.

How was this one being warm, but she dismissed the thought when the beings breath moved from her shoulder to neck? It traveled down to her chest where a smooth, hot, wet thing touched the edge of her breast. She arched away, but a hand moved to her lower back to her upper back, and pressed her closer to the large form. Sylvanas felt....nails, long and sharp. Like a demons nails.

She tried to move again but gently it seemed the man pressed her closer. If it was even mortal, so far she knew he was huge, had talons, and something else....something he was hiding. Sylvanas gasped as the tongue caressed the outer edge of her nipple. She shut her mouth and bit her tongue as the tongue caressed the tip before moving back out, never taking the bud which was by now rock hard in his mouth.

Sylvanas was sweating and this wasn't even over, she was already so cold from death but the temperature of the room was increasing rapidly. "S - Stop." There was a pause in the ministrants, and she silently heard a deep intake of air. The being shifted once again and this time she was on longer straddling him, but she could tell he was still on top of her, eyes roaming her. Sylvanas still stayed purple as the blind fold was removed and put around her mouth as a gag. She looked up into the neon green gaze of her advisor, Varimathras.

"Var-!" Was the only syllable she could make through the gag. The brown tufts of hair coming from his chin seemed unruly - more so than usual- , and the curly black tattoos above his eyes stood out more against the course look in his neon gaze. His dark wings spread behind him, and his black horns seemed more intimidating. Sylvanas noticed, like her that he was completely naked and her eyes clamped shut at the sight of his rather large erection. She'd never known demons could be so...large. Sylvanas opened them again to look at his chest which was hairless and hard with his abs and strong chest. Her eyes turned to his when he spoke in a drawling tone of voice.

"Yes milady?" Questioned the dreadlord as he looked at her, his neon green gaze never leaving her red eyed gaze. "You wished to say something, funny how I've gotten tired of listening to orders. When I first saw you I naturally thought, 'power', 'strength', 'courage, and 'ruthlessness' to match my own." He gave a dark chuckle, "everything I desired and wanted." Varimathras stopped, pausing to take in the anger that replaced the fear in her eyes. He looked to the right wall and chuckled, "when you assaulted my home I had every intention of killing you so that I may take away the forsaken's hope...stupid thought...but not so much when you're in a fit of rage over losing your men."

He turned his eyes back to hers and drew in a little closer, their noses touching, and their lips so close. His cool breath caressed her features and he smelled like he'd drinked a little...that might explain it...but not so much to where he'd get drunk...just unruly as hell. "After much consideration on a 5 second time limit I decided..._not_ to kill you and go along with it. Although I must tell you, it was no easy choice and that was what made me stronger I suppose, and as I knelt before you - bound in chains and begging for my life that I would no sooner give to see yours taken - I realized just how stupid this whole idea was."

Varimathras chuckled, low and dark as he moved to run his tongue down her neck and nip her collar bone, electing a sharp gasp from her. "I found you more and more attractive - and what was the word? - Sexy with each passing day. The way you gave orders and the constant sway of your delicious hips when you left a room in a fit or in victory. I'm not kidding when I tell you that killing my brother was not as hard as I made it sound, I just wanted to see you angry." Varimathras moved back up to her lips, touching them with his own as he pinned her to the bed to keep from struggling. "But now that I think about it, I don't really feel guilty. I have hated you, desired you, wanted you, and last of all needed you. Craved you at the very sight, proved myself tenfold. But through all my efforts I never could live up to that outstanding expectation you put for your tired majordomo."

Varimathras looked her dead in the eye now, serious from the once playful tone he'd been using. "Now I'm taking what I need, more than I want. I don't want your affection or you're damned love although...you're free to give it." Varimathras chuckled, "assuming that you have a heart to give Sylvanas." Sylvanas narrowed her eyes on him and he gave a very low and dark chuckle to her annoyance.

He moved and pressed his lips to her throat, letting them glide down to the hollow of her neck, and he gave a deep chuckle as she tried to squirm away. "Oh no Sylvanas, you'll stay, weather you damn like it or not." Varimathras was warm, and his lips were hot with fel energy that made her want to squirm and moan below him but she didn't, she was stronger than that.

She wanted to kill him, that much was obvious but bound and gagged, stark naked below a very hungry looking demonic majordomo was almost ironic for her. He grabbed her legs and brought them around his waist, sucking her collar bone and nipping lightly. Sylvanas tried to squirm away again but he wouldn't allow it.

She groaned when he made it lower, and she instantly regretted it because he smirked, his victory broadly. He rubbed her thighs and laughed when she gasped at the heat of his finger tips. "How long has it been since you were last touched Sylvanas," questioned the dread lord with a cock of his head to the side.

"Surely not that long, hum?" He whispered and moved his mouth down, breath caressing her stomach to his target. She withered when his breath teased it and a loud unmistakable groan made him laugh. "Lovely – just lovely." He whispered and thrust his tongue within her, making her cry out in pleasure, and him crow with victory yet again.


End file.
